Hard disc drive systems (HDDs) typically include one or more data storage discs and a magnetic transducing head carried by a slider to read from and write to a data track on a disc.
The reduction of the disc drive size and increase of the storage capacity are continuous goals of the industry. If dust, a gasified organic matter or any other contaminant adheres to the magnetic head slider, the reliability of the disc drive may be deteriorated. Thus, high cleanliness is desired. Because of this, the magnetic head slider is subjected to thorough cleaning in the final manufacturing stage. Generally, the cleaning includes a step of washing off the contaminant adhering to the magnetic head slider with use of a cleaning solution, a rinsing step of washing off the adhering cleaning solution with rinsing liquid, and a drying step of drying the resulting adhering rinsing liquid. During this cleaning, the slider is secured in a cavity in a tray. Depending on the cleaning process and the subsequent process, the tray may be used as a carrier tray, to transport the slider to the subsequent process. Depending on the tray, the subsequent process, etc., the slider may be transferred to a different tray for transport.
The present disclosure provides a tray suitable for use as both a cleaning tray and a carrier tray.